4.01 Der Anfang vom Ende
ist die erste Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Die Überlebenden spüren, dass Rettung naht und sind sich nicht sicher, ob sie Charlies letzten Worten glauben sollen, dass die Menschen auf dem Frachter nicht die sind, die sie vorzugeben scheinen. Zusammenfassung Auf der Insel und Bernard unterhalten sich am Strand]] Hurley kontaktiert mit seinem Walkie Jack, um zu hören, dass alles wie geplant funktioniert hat. Jack rät ihm, schonmal seine Koffer zu packen. Kurze Zeit später, steht Hurley mit Bernard am Strand und erzählt von seinen Millionen auf dem Konto, wie sie ihm nur Pech brachten und er jetzt endlich frei wäre sobald er zurückkommt, da das Geld sicherlich mittlerweile weg ist, weil alle dachten Hurley wäre bei dem Absturz ums Leben gekommen. Er verspürt den Drang, eine Arschbombe ins Meer zu machen, wozu ihn Bernard ermutigt. Hurley läuft los und springt mit angezogenen Knien ins Wasser. Als er wieder auftaucht, sieht er, wie Desmond gerade mit Sawyers, Jins und Sayids Hilfe das Auslegerkanu an den Strand schiebt. Hugo bemerkt sofort, dass Charlie fehlt. Desmond berichtet allen, was mit ihm passiert ist, und von der Botschaft, die Charlie kurz vor seinem Tod auf die Hand schrieb. Sie einigen sich darauf, schnellstmöglich Jack und den anderen davon zu berichten, jedoch nicht per Funk, da die Leute auf dem Frachter eventuell zuhören könnten. Am Sendeturm sind alle in ausgelassener Freude und bereiten sich auf die Rettung vor. Ben dagegen bittet Danielle schnellstmöglich mit Alex zusammen zu verschwinden, damit "seine" Tochter in Sicherheit kommt. Rousseau sieht das anders und verpasst Ben einen Hieb, damit er Ruhe gibt. Jack und Kate diskutieren über Lockes Verhalten. Jack hat puren Hass auf John und versichert Kate, dass er ihn töten wird, wenn er nochmal versucht, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Plötzlich klingelt Naomis Satelliten-Telefon. Minkowski meldet sich wieder und erklärt, dass das Signal zu schwach sei und dass er mit Naomi sprechen wolle. und Kate planen wie es weitergeht.]] Jack weicht aus und legt plötzlich auf als er bemerkt, dass die scheinbar tote Naomi verschwunden ist. Danielle und Kate entdecken zwei verschiedene Blutspuren. Kate macht sich alleine auf den Weg, während Jack mit Rousseau und Ben der anderen Spur nachgehen. Als Kate sich mit einer Umarmung von Jack verabschiedet, nimmt sie sich Naomis Telefon aus Jacks Hosentasche, ohne dass er es bemerkt. Nach einer Weile bemerken Jack und Danielle, dass sie der falschen Blutspur gefolgt sind, da sie mitten im Dschungel einfach endet. Jack bemerkt auch jetzt erst, dass das Satelliten-Telefon verschwunden ist, worauf Ben ihm berichtet, was Kate damit getan hat. "Wenigstens eine hier weiß, was sie tut" fügt er hinzu. Kate bekommt auf ihrer Suche einen weiteren Anruf von Minkowski, der wieder nach Naomi fragt. Auch Kate blockt diese Frage ab und beendet das Gespräch. Plötzlich wird sie von Naomi angegriffen, die auf einem Baum auf ihre Chance gewartet hat. Sie bedroht Kate mit einem Messer, in dem Glauben Locke hätte im gemeinsamen Interesse der Losties mit dem Messer auf sie geworfen. Kate versichert ihr, dass sie Naomi nie etwas tun wollten, als sie noch einmal von einem Anruf unterbrochen werden. Naomi geht heran und spricht mit George (Minkowski). Sie erzählt dass sie bei einem Unfall verletzt wurde und deswegen verhindert war. Anschließend verändert sie, wie von Minkowski gewünscht, die Frequenz zur besseren Ortung und grüsst ihre Schwester bevor sie an den Folgen ihrer heftig blutenden Rückenverletzung erliegt. Shepard in Jacobs Hütte.]] Währenddessen sind Hurley, Bernard, Sayid und Sawyer auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel um die anderen zu finden. Hurley verliert den Anschluss an die Gruppe und steht plötzlich in seiner Panik vor Jacobs Hütte, in der er Licht brennen sieht. Er wird neugierig und schaut durch das Fenster. Wir sehen eine Lampe auf dem Tisch stehen, doch Jacobs Stuhl ist leer. Plötzlich aber sitzt Christian Shepard in diesem Stuhl und im nächsten Moment erscheint eine Gestalt genau vor Hurleys Augen am Fenster, worauf dieser panisch die Flucht ergreift. Er versucht wegzurennen, doch die alte Hütte scheint ihn zu verfolgen. Er fällt in seiner Panik zu Boden und schließt die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet steht Locke vor ihm. Hugo und John sprechen über Charlies Tod und seine letzte Botschaft. Locke will nicht, dass Charlie umsonst gestorben ist und macht sich mit Hugo auf dem Weg zu dem alten Cockpit, wo Sayid und co. bereits warten. Sayid und Locke beginnen zu streiten. Sayid möchte wissen warum John das U-Boot gesprengt hat, doch bevor dieser etwas dazu sagen kann hören sie ein Rascheln im Dschungel. Es ist Jack und die restlichen Leute, die mit am Sendeturm waren. Jack zögert keine Sekunde und schlägt auf Locke ein. Als dieser nach seiner Waffe greifen will, entreißt Jack sie ihm und zielt direkt auf seinen Kopf. "Du wirst nicht auf mich schießen, Jack" sagt John kurz bevor Jack dann doch abdrückt. Die Pistole ist nicht geladen und alle atmen auf und bringen die beiden anschließend auseinander. Locke erklärt allen, dass er nie etwas tun wollte, was der Gruppe schadet. Er erklärt, dass er zu den Baracken der Anderen wandern will, da es der sicherste Platz auf der Insel wäre. Alle die überleben wollen, können sich ihm anschließen. Jack kann nicht glauben was er hört und erklärt John für verrückt. Doch Hurley stimmt ein und merkt an, dass Charlies Botschaft nicht unbeachtet bleiben darf. Auch die am Boden zerstörte Claire teilt diese Ansicht und schließt sich den beiden an. Darauf folgen noch zwei unbekannte Überlebende, Danielle, Alex und Karl und schließlich auch Sawyer. Kate stellt ihn zur Rede, doch er antwortet nur "Ich mache was ich die ganze Zeit gemacht habe, überleben..." Jack steht völlig sprachlos da, während Locke und seine Truppe sich auf den Weg machen. fragt nach Jack.]] Später sehen wir Jack alleine und nachdenklich am Cockpit stehen, als Kate dazukommt und ihn fragt ob er auch gerade an Charlie denken muss. Während des Gespräches nehmen die beiden die Geräusche eines Hubschraubers wahr. Sie sehen einen Helikopter der für kurze Zeit Probleme zu haben scheint bevor ein Fallschirmspringer auf der Insel landet. Die beiden eilen sofort dort hin. Der gelandete Mann nimmt sein Helm ab und fragt "Sind Sie Jack?" Flashforward Die Flashforwards in dieser Episode zentrieren Hurley. Wir sehen Jack, der sich an einem sonnigen Tag in seiner Wohnung einen Drink mixt und dabei im Fernsehen, bei einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd der Polizei in den Nachrichten, das Fahrzeug erkennt. Ein roter Camaro flieht in Höchsttempo durch Los Angeles vor zahlreichen Streifenwagen. Als das Fahrzeug gestoppt wird, steigt Hurley aus und wiederholt während seiner Festnahme "Ich bin einer von den Oceanic 6" s Halluzination auf der Wache]]Auf der Polizeiwache zeigt ihm der Polizist Mike Walton, der auch früher Ana-Lucias Partner war, ein Überwachungsvideo aus einem Geschäft in dem Hurley vor seiner Verfolgunsjagd einkaufen war. Er steht an der Kasse und sieht plötzlich etwas vor sich, worauf er völlig panisch die Flucht aus dem Laden ergreift. Der Beamte möchte unbedingt wissen, was Hurley solche Angst bereitet hat. Als der Polizist Hurley auf Ana-Lucia anspricht, bestreitet dieser sie jemals kennengelernt zu haben. Hugo wird in dem Zimmer alleine gelassen. Während er sich umsieht hat er wieder eine Halluzination: Hinter der Scheibe vor ihm ist auf einmal Wasser zu sehen und er sieht Charlie darin tauchen und auf sich zuschwimmen. Auf Charlies Hand steht "Sie brauchen dich" und als die Hand die Scheibe berührt, zerbricht diese. Plötzlich füllt sich der Raum mit dem hineinfließenden Wasser und Hurley schreit panisch nach Hilfe. Als Polizist Mike wieder hereinkommt bemerkt Hugo, dass alles eine Halluzination war und stimmt sofort dankbar auf den als Drohung gemeinten Vorschlag ein, sofort wieder in seine alte Psychatrie eingewiesen zu werden. Hurley kommt also wieder in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa. Eines Tages bekommt er Besuch von einem gewissen Matthew Abbadon, der sich selbst als gesetzlicher Vertreter von Oceanic Airlines vorstellt und angeblich dafür sorgen will, dass Hugo in eine bessere Anstalt verlegt wird. Im Hintergrund erkennt man eine Insel ein Boot und einen Hai auf einer Tafel gezeichnet. Hugo wird skeptisch und fragt nach einer Visitenkarte, die der Mann nicht vorweisen kann. Als Hurley darauf das Gespräch beenden will fragt Abbadon plötzlich aus dem nichts "Sind Sie am Leben?". Hurley wird panisch und ruft nach der Krankenschwester, doch der Mann ist bereits verschwunden. versteht die Welt nicht mehr]]Später sitzt Hugo im Außengelände und malt ein Bild von einem Eskimo mit zwei Fischen in der Hand und einem Iglo im Hintergrund, als er von einem anderen Patienten darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, dass er die ganze Zeit beobachtet wird. Als Hugo sieht, wen er meint, traut er seinen Augen nicht. Charlie steht topgestylt vor ihm und bittet Hugo nicht wieder gleich auszurasten. Hugo berichtet, dass er schon in dem Geschäft, bevor er verhaftet wurde, Charlie gesehen hat und deswegen so ausgerastet ist weil er genau weiß, dass Charlie tot ist. Charlie sagt über sich selbst, dass er zwar tot aber trotzdem hier sei und weist Hurley darauf hin, dass Sie ihn brauchen. Hurley will nichts hören, schließt die Augen und zählt bis 5 und plötzlich ist Charlie auch wieder verschwunden. Ein paar Tage später wirft Hurley in der Sporthalle der Klinik ein paar Körbe, als Jack in plötzlich besuchen kommt. Jack sieht wesentlich gepflegter und stabiler aus, als im Flashforward der Episode 3x23 und erzählt, dass er wieder als Arzt arbeitet und von vielen erkannt wird, die Autogramme möchten. Er denke auch darüber nach sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen (was bedeuten, dass dieser Flashforward vor dem Staffel 3 Finale Episode 3x22/23 stattfindet). Nach etwas Smalltalk und ein paar Körben als Jack sich wieder auf den Weg machen will, entschuldigt sich Hugo dafür, dass er damals mit Locke mitgegangen ist. Er hätte bei Jack bleiben sollen. Jack winkt ab und macht sich auf den Weg, als Hurley sagt dass "es" alles tun wird, dass sie zurückgehen werden. Jack antwortet, dass er niemals zurück gehen wird. "Sag niemals nie" ruft Hurley hinterher, doch Jack verlässt die Halle. Wissenswertes Allgemeines O=15]] filmt das Ende der Verfolgungsjagd.]] * Beim "Horse"-Spiel mit Hurley erhält Jack die Buchstaben "H" und "O". "H" ist der 8. und "O" der 15. Buchstabe des Alphabets. ** Als Hurley wegen Abbadon ausrastet, ist hinter ihm auf einem Regal eine kleine Skulptur mit den Buchstaben 'HO' zu sehen. ** Hurley erwähnt, dass Charlie in seiner Vision neben den "Ho-Hos" stand. * An der Wand in Santa Rosa hängt eine rote Zeichnung mit dem Wort "Victory" (dt.: Sieg). Es ist während des Gesprächs zwischen Hurley und Abbadon zu sehen. * Randy Nations filmt die Verfolgungsjagd mit einer Kamera. **Bei Randys Kamera ist die Klappe noch auf der Linse. Produktionsnotizen * Dies ist die erste Staffelpremiere, bei der nicht Jack im Mittelpunkt steht. * Dies ist die erste Staffelpremiere, die nicht mit einer Aufblende auf ein Auge beginnt. * Harold Perrineau, Jeremy Davies, Ken Leung, und Rebecca Mader werden alle als reguläre Castmitglieder gelistet, obwohl bis auf Davies keiner in der Episode vorkommt. * Dominic Monaghan wird als reguläres Castmitglied gelistet, obwohl er nur einen Gastauftritt hat und sein Charakter tot ist. ** Genauso verhielt es sich mit Malcolm David Kelley in Staffel 2, der einige Auftritte hatte, nachdem er die Show als Hauptcharakter verlassen hatte. * Hurleys Bild mit dem Eskimo und dem Iglu wurde von Jorge Garcia während der Szene gemalt. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?p=1738256#post1738256 Wiederkehrende Themen * Hurleys Verfolgungsjagd wird auf Kanal 8 übertragen. * Hurley spielt Vier Gewinnt in der Anstalt. * Der Marienkäfer, der während des Gesprächs mit Abbadon an der Wand zu sehen ist, hat 8 Punkte. * Jack und Hurley spielen während ihrer Unterhaltung eine Horse-Version von Basketball. * Hurley sieht Jacobs Auge durch das Fenster von dessen Hütte. * Hurley ist wieder in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. * Hurley lügt bezüglich Ana-Lucias Schicksal. * Naomi deckt die Überlebenden. * Jack fragt Hurley, ob er etwas sagen werde. * Hurley hat Visionen von Charlie. * Hurley zählt bis fünf, damit Charlie verschwindet. * Matthew Abbadon sitzt vor einem Schachbrett. * Als die Gruppe der Überlebenden sich trennt, beginnt es zu regnen. Kulturelle Referenzen * Abaddon: Abaddon kommt aus dem Hebräischen und bedeutet Zerstörung. In der Alten Testament der Bibel (Ijob 26,6; Sprichwörter 15,11) wird es mit der Bedeutung "Ort der Zerstörung" oder "Reich der Toten" gebraucht. In der Offenbarung des Johannes (20,1-3) im Neuen Testament wird es als der "Engel des Abgrunds" personifiziert. Dieser überwältig Satan, fesselt ihn und wirft ihn in den Abgrund. * Star Trek: Sawyer nennt Desmond “Scotty”. Montgomery Scott, oder "Scotty", ist der Ingenieur in der ersten Star Trek-Serie. * H-O-R-S-E: Jack und Hurley spielen diese weniger athletische Basketballvariante. Hierbei wird einfach versucht, von einer bestimmten Position aus den Korb zu treffen. Bei einem Zweispielerspiel versucht Spieler #1 von einer beliebigen Stelle des Feldes einen Korb zu werfen. Ist er erfolgreich, muss es ihm Spieler #2 von genau derselben Stelle aus nachtun. Schafft er es nicht, erhält er den ersten Buchstaben des Wortes "horse" (dt.: Pferd). Verfehlt Spieler #1 seinen Wurf, darf Spieler #2 sich eine Stelle auf dem Feld aussuchen und von dort aus werfen, usw. Verlierer des Spieles ist, wer zuerst alle Buchstaben des Wortes "horse" gesammelt hat. * Ése: Sawyer nennt Hurley "Ése", ein geläufiger Slangausdruck für eine Person hispanischer Herkunft, wie z. B. Mexikaner. ** Diesen Spitznamen hat er schon in verwendet. Referenzen zu Episoden .]] * Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf Bens Bemerkung, als er zu Jack sagt: "Das wird die letzte Chance sein, Jack. Glaub mir, wenn sie Kontakt aufnimmt wird das der Anfang vom Ende sein." * Jack schreit Hurley die Worte "Wir kehren nie zurück!" entgegen. Das Gegenteil, "Wir müssen wieder zurück", sagt er zu Kate. *Der Camaro aus der Anfangssequenz ist das Auto, das Hurley mit seinem Vater repariert hat, als er noch ein Kind war. * Naomi erzählt Minkowski, dass sie sich beim Absprung über der Insel verletzt habe, als ein Ast sie aufspießte. * Jack sagt zu Hurley, dass er überlegt, sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen. * Als Hurley mit Abbadon spricht, ist auf der Tafel im Hintergrund eine Zeichnung zu sehen. Darauf sind eine Palme, einige Wellen, ein Boot und die Sonne (die ähnlich, wie die auf dem Wandgemälde aussieht). Außerdem ist noch ein Hai zu sehen, was eine Anspielung auf den Hai sein könnte, der um das explodierte Floß kreiste. * Christian Shephard trägt einen weißen Tennisschuh. Dies könnte mit dem Schuh zu tun haben, der direkt nach dem Absturz in einem Baum hängt. . Es ist bekannt, dass Christian zu der Zeit in der Nähe gewesen ist. . * Jack und Kate sprechen darüber, wie sie zusammen mit Charlie das Cockpit aufgesucht haben. Offene Fragen * Ist Hurleys Geld wirklich verschwunden? * Wer sind die restlichen drei der Oceanic 6? * Sind die Oceanic 6 die einzigen der Überlebenden, die die Insel verließen? * Warum leugnet Hurley, Ana-Lucia zu kennen? * Was macht Christian Shephard in Jacobs Hütte? * Wer sieht Hurley durch das Fenster? * Hat Hurley tatsächlich Jacobs Hütte gefunden, oder handelt es sich um eine Halluzination. ** Wie kann es sein, dass Hurley und Locke die gleiche Halluzination haben? * Welche Bedeutung haben Hurleys Visionen, in denen Charlie vorkommt? ** Wer braucht, laut Charlie, Hurleys Hilfe? ** Was muss Hurley tun? * Wie kann Lewis Charlie sehen? ** Ist Lewis eine Halluzination? * Was meint Jack, als er Hurley fragt, ob er etwas verraten werde? ** Was verbergen die Oceanic 6 und warum? * Wieso geht Desmond nicht mit Lockes Gruppe mit? * Warum bereut Hurley, mit Lockes Gruppe mitgegangen zu sein? * Ist Lockes Schusswunde geheilt? * Wer ist Matthew Abbadon? ** Wer sind "die", nach denen er Hurley fragt, und sind diese am Leben? ** Was steckt hinter dem Angebot, Hurley in einer besseren Institution unterzubringen? ** Arbeitet er wirklich für Oceanic Airlines? * Wo ist Leonard Simms? * Wieviel Zeit ist zwischen der Rückkehr der Oceanic 6 und den Vorausblenden in dieser Episode vergangen? * Wieso ist Ben nicht überrascht, dass Locke noch lebt? * Was ist "es", was alles dafür tun wird Hurley und Jack zurückzubringen? Links *ABC Trailer Quellen *'Lost-Board.de' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4